


Halloween Happiness

by AbbyO317



Series: r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween 2019, Halloween 2020, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: Angelika attends a Halloween party and dances with the devil.This is a kinda sorta shitpost. Do not take it seriously. But anyways, enjoy!I stepped outside of my comfort zone with this one, I hope you enjoy! 🥰
Relationships: Hope/Noah (Love Island), Main Character/Nicky (Love Island)
Series: r/LITGFanFiction Prompt Competition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Halloween Happiness

** Author’s Note **

  
This is my take on the [Monthly Prompt Competition](https://www.reddit.com/r/LITGFanFiction/comments/k3xbi3/prompt_comp_3/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app&utm_name=iossmf) in [r/LITGFanFiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/LITGFanFiction/) on Reddit.

I do not own any characters from Love Island The Game. I only “own” my original character (Angelika) for this story.

I hope you enjoy! 🥰

**_  
Hope’s “Spectacular” Halloween Party_ **

**October 31st 2019**

The music pounded through Angelika’s ears as she opened the door covered in cobwebs and cheap looking skeleton ornaments. She looked around and saw everyone partying their arses off in every corner of the house. Her eyes shifted through the house, searching for Chelsea, her best friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

She clutched her sides and folded her arms, waiting for the host to come to the door. However, it was _not_ Hope who came to greet her.

A tall boy, dressed like the devil danced towards her, stumbling over his feet slightly. His dark skin glowing in the pumpkin shaped lights.

He tripped over his shoes and barely crashed into her, scaring her. His arms stopped him from falling on top of her, his face inches away from her own.

“You’ve got me falling for you already, darlin’,” he chuckled quietly, steadying himself against the wall next to me.

A squeal could be heard from behind the stranger, a blonde girl in a witches outfit came barging towards us.

“You’re just in time for karaoke!”

 _Karaoke_ she thought, her mind racing about which song she would sing.

The boy grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the living room. A microphone stand was set up in the centre of the room with speakers surrounding it.

“You’re singing with me,” he said and grabbed the microphone. “Random song, please!”

Another boy with his hair tied into a man-bun clicked on a song in a Spotify playlist and music came blaring through the speakers. The instrumental to _Hey ya!_ by Outkast pumped through the speakers and into the ears of every guest at the party.

“And a one, a two, a one, two, three!” The boy began, taking centre stage.

“My baby don’t mess around, because she loves me so, this I know fo sho!”

They linked arms and began dancing like no one was watching them, having fun. They had the time of their life and they never felt like that before.

After the song came to an end, Angelika turned to put the microphone back on the stand, but the boy wouldn’t let her.

“No! One more!” He screamed in her face, too drunk to realise.

Amy rolled her eyes but took hold of the mic again. 

“Oi, Google! Play _Monster Mash,_ ” he screeched over the booming music.

**_“Playing Monster Mash from Spotify.”_ **

They began screaming at the top of their lungs like hyenas and wolves (or Pupperinos, as Henrik likes to call them), prancing around the room.

They twirled around with each other and laughed until their stomachs began to hurt. It was the most fun they had both had in a long time.

Angelika’s tune was _awful_ , but she didn’t care. She had made a new friend, and that’s all that mattered to her.

She took off her cat ears and his devil horns and swapped them around, so he was now a devil-cat and she was a cat-devil.

The host, Hope Williams, finally entered the room screaming at the top of her lungs to shut up.

Angelika assumed Hope was probably off _trying_ to peg her boyfriend, Noah, upstairs, but the “noise” ruined it for them.

“I’m Nicky, by the way,” the boy said, opening his arms to give her a hug.

They embraced for a few seconds and Angelika could feel Nicky’s heart thumping hard in his chest as if he were nervous. She shrugged it off, however, as they had been dancing for an hour, slick with sweat and barely able to catch their breath.

“Angie” she breathed out, still trying to catch her breath.

Out of the blue, Chelsea arrived in the living room.

“What are you?” Angelika asked, dumbfounded.

Chelsea pulled a haughty expression and crossed her arms. “I’m a mouse. Duh!”

_Okay, Karen Smith._

“Nick, would you mind getting us some food or something please?” She asked, pulling Angelika to her side.

“Of course! Anything for you, sis!”

_Sis?_

“Are you two… related?” Angelika asked, a confused expression crossing her face.

“Nah, he just calls me his sister because we’re basically joined at the hip.”

“How come I’ve never met him?”

“You met him just there!” Chelsea pouted, shoving a blue drink into her friend’s hands.

“Um… what’s _this_?”

A mischievous grin spread across her best friend’s face. “You’ll see.”

_Oh no..._

_It can’t be!_

And then she heard it, the song to match the fizzy drink.

_Chelsea, whyyyy?_

“Come on, dolly! Aren’t we gonna dance?”

“To _Blueberry Faygo_? Not a chance!” Angelika scoffed, shoving the drink back into Chelsea’s hands, causing Chelsea’s face to fall.

_“I’m on my knees yeah, with some rockstars_

_And I’m with my ** yeah,_

_KK Wokhardt….”_

_Oh my god_ **_shut up!_ **

A few shots were passed around and Angelika eagerly took one, wanting to get drunk and drown out the overplayed song from the summer.

One of her classmates, Tim, grabbed the aux cord and everyone’s faces fell.

 _“Are you ready for some_ **_real_ ** _music?!”_ He screeched over the “No’s” and “Boo’s”.

_Ah don’t “boo” the poor chap_

The next two hours consisted of Tim attempting to freestyle, couples running off and locking doors behind them, others throwing up and the rest just having a good time.

The clock struck 2am and Angelika decided it would be best if she went home. As she was leaving, Nicky caught up to her and spun her around.

“Oh, hey Nicky.”

His expression was unreadable but he leaned in closer to her, putting one of his hands on her hip.

His lips brushed hers and her mind exploded into a million particles. Her lips immediately curled into a smile so he kissed her teeth.

He laughed and waited for her smile to calm down. She pressed her lips to his and they both fell into the same void of a dream.

“I had a great time at this party, thanks to you, Angie,” Nicky said, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Angelika felt someone tugging on her arm and turned to see Chelsea waiting impatiently beside her. “I wanna go home!” She whined.

“In a minute, I’m busy.”

“Busy? Oh… your _busy_ , I understand,” Chelsea said, throwing the pair an exaggerated wink, causing them to blush.

This had been the best night of their lives, but it was only the beginning of something beautiful.

**October 31st 2020 (Non-Covid)**

Senior year of Highschool, Hope decided to throw another Halloween party. This time it was themed based on the hit TV show, Love Island.

Angelika and Nicky hopped out of Nicky’s car and linked arms on their way to the door.

“This is where it all began,” Nicky said, playing with Angelika’s devil horns.

It had been nine months since they started dating and a full year since they met. They decided to celebrate in style and do a full rerun of the night they met.

She swished in her dress while she danced with her boyfriend. When they stopped dancing, Nicky quirked an eyebrow and looked directly into her eyes.

“I… like you. Like, I really like you!” He shouted over the music, brightening Angelika’s mood and making her heart flutter.

“I really like you too, Starfish.”

Nicky blushed at the nickname, as every time he slept over in Angelika’s house, he sprawled out like a starfish while she slept like an octopus. Limbs all over the place.

Their song began to play. _Monster Mash_.

They did the mash. It was a graveyard splash and they didn’t hide how excited they were to dance with each other.

After a whole lot of dancing, singing and laughing, they sprawled onto a couch next to each other. Nicky with his arm around Angelika, pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

When the party was over, they decided to both sleep in Nicky’s house. Neither of them drank at the party as they were too distracted by each other. Freaking cuteness overload.

Nicky took her hand and led her to the door, backing her up against the wall as he kissed her. Just like he did on the day they met.

They waved off whoever was near them and exited the house quickly, running through the rain up to Nicky’s car.

He drove home with Angelika slowly falling asleep in the passenger seat wrapped up in a blanket Hope lent her.

As they pulled up to Nicky’s house, he noticed the lights were all off, meaning everyone had already gone to bed.

Nicky opened his door and ran around to Angelika’s door. He opened it and undid her seatbelt. As he lifted her into his arms he kicked the door shut gently and attempted to lock the car.

He carried her into the house and up the stairs to his room where he lay her down on his bed. He then ran back down to the garden and locked the car properly.

As soon as he got back into his room, he flopped onto his back on the bed next to his girlfriend and snuggled into her. He pulled a blanket over them both and turned on Netflix. 

His eyes became droopy as he tried to watch _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Wrapped up in the blanket together he fell asleep in seconds.

And they both could not _wait_ until next Halloween.


End file.
